


A Long Night

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: To celebrate your college graduation, you head out to the club with your best friend, Kiyoko Shimizu. Little did you know that a little Cupid would be setting you up with his best friend.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko & Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked the one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

Your eyes squint open and it feels like the world is breaking daylight. Wait a minute, the birds are chirping, the sun is out…the sun is out?!

“What the heck,” you mutter to yourself. “I guess I drank too much last night.” It was a bit of a rager last night, something resembling a party you’ve been to while you attended high school in the United States. Ever since you’ve moved back to Japan for your university years, the social scene has calmed down but after finishing your last semester ever, you needed to get lose and have some fun.

Squishing your head back into the pillow, you replay all of last night’s events, at least to the best of your ability.

“Holy hell!” You exclaim, appearing at the doorway of the newest club that popped up a month prior. It sits on the edge of the college town you reside in and since your final exams are now a thing of the past, you and your friends plan to celebrate like there is no tomorrow. “This place is huge!”

“I know right!” Shimizu-chan replies. While you and Shimizu-chan arrive together, her friends will join you at the club. You haven’t met them yet, but she assures you that they are great people considering they all graduated from the same high school. While you wear a thigh-high dress, she opts for a jumpsuit because she claims it’s more comfortable for dancing. To each their own, you suppose.

You hunt for a table, which is nearly impossible due to the fact that everyone and their extended group of friends is packed into this place. “Shimizu-chan, it’ll take forever to find a table!” You exclaim with a laugh but when you turn around, you just see a crowd on the dance floor and she’s not right behind you. The glaring strobe lights attack in every corner and are the worst when you’re just trying to find your best friend. “Shimizu-chan!” You yell into your immediate area but it’s like you’re just yelling into an abyss. There’s no use.

But hooray! A table just freed up and as a true friend, you rush toward the area before anyone else can take it. When you settle into the plush booth, you call Shimizu on your phone. “Hello? Shimizu-chan, where did you go? I turned around and you weren’t there anymore.”

“Sorry, Lara-chan. My high school friends told me they arrived. I’m at the doorway right now.” Shimizu’s voice barely makes it through your speaker between the volume in your ears and in the phone. “Did you end up finding a table?”

“I did! I’m right by the back left corner, but your right side,” you inform her.

When the whole group arrives, your mouth hangs on the floor. Shimizu never told you that the volleyball team she managed was so tall! Sure, some of the members are on the short-side, but for the most part, they all exceed her height.

“Lara, meet the former Karasuno High School boys’ volleyball team,” Shimizu introduces the men. While you politely smile at each of them, your eyes don’t deceive you; a man’s embrace around her waist and his lips on her cheek!

“Shimizu-chan, is he your boyfriend?” You whisper in her ear.

“Oh, right. This is my boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi.” You smile at him. They look perfect together. He has silver hair and pretty eyes that you can’t help but to gaze at. Shimizu must be a very happy woman!

“Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san.”

While they all hound the bar for drinks, you hang back again to reserve the table and Sugawara-san decides to keep you company.

“Thank you for being friends with Shimizu-chan, Lara. I’m always worried that she’s sad or upset, but she is always happy on the phone. She’s said a lot of nice things about you!” Sugawara’s smile stretches to the point where he squints his eyes.

“Thank you, Sugawara-san. I love being friends with her. She’s one of the kindest people I know.” You beam at the idea of talking about your friends. While only Shimizu came out tonight—which is the reason why an impromptu high school reunion was in order, you love gushing about your friends. You are the true lucky one to coexist with them, not the other way around. “Say, you’re in the same year as us for university? You’ve just finished as well?”

“Yes, but I plan to do more schooling. I want to become a teacher in mathematics,” Sugawara explained. “What was your major?”

“Mine was journalism. I’m moving to the United Kingdom soon to get a break into their industry. I’d love to work with one of their major publications.”

“How impressive, Pena-san!” Sugawara claps as he sips from his half-full glass of beer. To you, it looks half-empty. You still aren’t sure if moving across the world is a great idea and so many people are convincing you that you’re going to rot and suffer in a place that doesn’t hold your native tongue. “I think you’re very brave for wanting to cross the oceans, though I’m sure you’ll miss your friends and family here.”

“I will, and thank you.” You can feel the blush creeping up your cheeks and not just from your cocktail. You just never hear people affirming your actions and yet Sugawara, an acquaintance, manages to bring up your spirits in a jiffy.

“Say, Pena-san, have any of the boys caught your eye tonight?” Sugawara asks you our of the blue and the heat takes over your whole face. “That is if you don’t have a boyfriend already.”

“I don’t,” you admit with a shy eye. You haven’t been in a long-term relationship since your high school boyfriend cut ties once the summer after your third year ended. You can never forget how he brought you to your favorite cafe, bought you your favorite slice of cake and completely ended it with your skin scratched red and your eyes burning with tears. You swore that you’d never treat anyone like he treated you.

“Great! I can fully introduce you to any of the guys if you want.” At this point, you can’t tell if he’s doing this for you or for his boys but maybe this meant something to him.

“I don’t know yet, but maybe I’ll just see how the night goes right now.” You shrug, seeing as the rest of the group is making their way back.

While they slide into the booth, Sugawara whispers into your ear, “I’ll be your wingman! Just tell me who and your wish will be granted.” You two share a secret smile. Sugawara speaks up. “Why don’t we all go around saying our names? I bet Pena-san would appreciate it.”

And so they go around, snaking the booth and taking turns introducing themselves and talking about who they are. Hinata and Kageyama both attend the same university where they received scholarships for volleyball. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi attend a nearby university and their teams often scrimmage when they get the chance. Nishinoya is going to school for athletic training, Ennoshita just graduated from an accelerated business program, and Tanaka is working as a mechanic. Shimizu-chan tells you that Yachi, the manager who took over after she left, is studying abroad in America for marketing.

“And what about you two?” You motion toward two men sitting across from you. The first is a man with a clean haircut and a cheeky grin. His cheeks glow red but you can’t tell if it’s only from the drinks. The other one has a half up-half down hairstyle with strands falling out and kind of resembles someone who loves nature.

“I’m Daichi and this is Asahi,” the man with the grin announces for the both of them. Asahi lightly waves with a smile, but he doesn’t necessarily meet your eye. He just continues to sip from his glass of what looked like a whiskey mixer. “Same year as you, I presume? Just graduated as well.”

While you attempt to get to know Daichi, since he’s the only one who wants to speak, Hinata and Kageyama yell because their favorite song is playing and they have to dance. They drag along Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and even Kiyoko and Sugawara sway to the beat together, his hand cupping her hip and her arm wrapping around his neck. You can’t help but to swoon because his forehead rests against hers and they have a smile that belongs only to the two of them.

“They’re a beautiful couple,” Daichi says.

“Who?” You turn back to him, knitting your brows.

“Suga and Kiyoko. They only became close during university. Kiyoko never would’ve dated anyone back in high school.” Daichi laughs, thinking all about their first experiences as a group.

“I can see that. What about the rest of the team? Any heartthrobs during your high school years?” You wonder. What else is there to make conversation about?

“Eh, not really.” Daichi shrugs.

Asahi chimes in, “Daichi was in love with a girl but they never ended up together.” While he says this, he is just as quick to detract himself from the conversation again, apologizing as he takes a leave to use the restroom.

Your eyes widen to hear that, though why should you be surprised? It’s just a man you’ve just met. It all feels so much more intimate now that it’s just you on one side and him on the other and the only things between you two are this table and this thick tension that you can’t quite describe. “Still in love?”

Daichi chuckles at your reaction. “No. She shared the same feelings, just not at the same time. It’s been a long time since I’ve spoken to her. I’m ready to move on.” You think that the last sentence is geared toward you, but you aren’t too sure. “What about you, Pena-san?”

“Call me Lara. And to be honest, there hasn’t been anyone I can look forward to, but maybe soon.” He has to know that the statement was pointed, with all your fingers, to his heart. How could he not know? Your flirting style is that you become way too obvious when you’re drunk and you are definitely on the way to getting tipsy.

“I see.” His face drags for some reason and his lips become thinner than a board, but he doesn’t seem perturbed otherwise. “Lara, do you have anyone special in your life?”

“Not really. It’s been a few months since I’ve been on a date, but I’ve been trying to finish my degree and now that I’m done, I have to start exploring, you know?” You reason with yourself, trying not to attach yourself to this handsome man who probably just wants to make small talk. You throw back your head with liquor searing your tongue and throat. “That was strong,” you mutter to yourself as you set the now-empty glass.

“I understand what you mean. The same goes for me.” Daichi throws back a shot of his own. “Let’s go on the dance floor. I don’t think Asahi’s coming out, for whatever reason he’s got.” He turns back and makes a confused face in the direction of the restroom.

Now this is something you can’t deny, especially when he holds out a confident hand toward you. “Are you this smooth with all the girls you meet?”

“No, only you.” His grin on his face is so mesmerizing and you can’t help but to smile back. He’s really something, this Daichi character.

“Well then. Let’s go join them.” Even though he held his hand out first, you lead the way to the multicolored dance floor.

When you find a good spot, you’re settled next to Hinata, Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi thrashing about, even though that isn’t really what the song calls for. “Hi guys!” You yell to them and you get some half-hearted responses because they’re so into their “dancing.”

“Don’t mind them. They’re like this every single time we go clubbing.”

“And what are you like when you go clubbing?” If you were going to get drunk, you might as well go all the way.

He takes no hesitations to lead your hands around his neck and his fingers to your hips. “I’m like this,” he leans into your neck and whispers this right by your ear. “Should I continue with something else?”

You don’t pull back and you don’t squirm. You just look into his eyes and that’s all he needs.

* * *

“Shimizu-san, is it okay if I take Lara home?” As drunk as he is, he is still the politest man you’ve ever met.

She stops Suga’s “neck devouring session” for a moment so she can direct her attention on Daichi’s situation. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You both are visibly drunk.”

“I’m going to grab a cab and I’ll protect her.” Daichi looks into his former manager’s eyes. “I promise.” Shimizu lets out a breath; if there’s someone to trust a promise from, it is from Daichi.

“Alright. Just be careful.” She nods with a tight-lipped smile. She looks over to you, where you stir by the booth you all took up before. You’re processing life as it is, and you’re no longer drinking, which is a good sign to her. “And don’t be up for so long. I know Lara doesn’t have work for the weekend, but that doesn’t mean you should keep her, unless she wants to be kept that long.” She winks at Daichi. “Good luck.”

Daichi gapes at her forwardness, which hasn’t changed since high school. “T-thanks. Get home safe, okay?” Daichi envelopes Shimizu and Suga separately and then bids the rest of the boys goodbye before making it back to you. “Let’s head out, Lara? You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” A laugh erupts as you rise from your seat. It’s a really good thing that you chose to wear platform sandals instead of high heels, otherwise you probably wouldn’t have been able to stand. You clutch tightly around Daichi’s bicep, more for balance, but also to touch the muscles you’ve been eyeing since the beginning of the night. You are in for a long night.

And this is where you get up to from trying to trace back your memories when a familiar kind-faced man sits up. “Are you awake, Lara?”

You find yourself laughing nervously. This is the total opposite of the behavior you had last night. “Yeah, good morning.” You turn over and your anxiety washes away. If you wanted to get involved with a guy, this would be the one. He seems like the perfect guy to take care of you, regardless of your relationship status.

“I know we did some stuff last night, but I also know that I didn’t regret it,” Daichi comments as he cranes his neck to relieve his muscle’s tension. You pull the sheets with you as you match his straight-up form.

“I don’t regret it either,” you say as you glance toward his chest, full of little purple and blue marks you have no memory of putting there. “Look, why don’t I make some breakfast and if you want, we can talk about it, or if you’re uncomfortable with me being here, I’ll just leave.”

“There’s no need for you to leave. Actually, breakfast would be really nice.” Daichi rubs the back of his neck; no one has ever made him breakfast the morning after—not that he’s had that many people to do it with.

* * *

“Hey!” You brightly respond after you pick up your phone. You just got back from Daichi’s apartment and you settle into the bed at yours. _Not as soft as his_ , you note to yourself as you kick your feet up.

“Hi! I got your phone number from Shimizu, I hope that’s okay!” He sounds chipper as ever, even more so than when you saw him for the first time yesterday. “So how’d everything go last night?”

“What do you mean?” You act innocent, but you know exactly what he’s talking about.

“You know! Everything!” Sugawara-san laughs. “How were the festivities with Daichi?”

“Well, I can say some details, but I’ll spare you and just say that I hope there’ll be another time where we get to do this again—”

You’re cut off by an ear-splitting squeal.

“Koushi? What’s going on?” Shimizu-chan’s voice is faint in comparison to Sugawara’s scream.

“Shimizu, they definitely did it! They did it! I finally got a couple together!”

You roll your eyes, but your smile widens.

“Congrats, Lara. I’m glad you’ve found someone and I think this one will stick.” You can tell your best friend has control over the phone. Shimizu-chan giggles and you take her words in stride; it’s rare for her to show any emotions at all.

“I sure hope so.”

Shimizu sighs, both happily and slightly annoyed. “I’ll talk to you later. I have to go calm down my idiot.”

The last thing you hear before the line goes dead is “Oh my god! Daichi has a girl! Daichi has a girl!” reverberating through their apartment. His shouts for joy make you hopeful for the future, because who knew what was to come? All you know is that you want to see that cute captain again.


End file.
